Talk:Digimon Adventure
There's something wrong with the infobox templates. Need to fix. 07:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Crew This is approximate—the names may not have been translated correctly, or the positions. *Planning: Kawakami Daisuke, Kimura Keitarou, Seki Hiromi *Original Plan: Hongo Akiyoshi *Series Organization: Nishizono Satoru *Music: Arisawa Takanori *Character Design: Nakatsuru Katsuyoshi *Art Design: Hashima Yukiko *Series Director: Kakudou Hiroyuki *Director: Mamoru Hosoda *Work Cooperation: Toei *Work: Fuji-TV, Yomiuri advertising agency, Toei Animation :© Hongo Akiyoshi, Toei Animation There's a much better list here, that will need to be added as the cast list to this article and to the episode articles. Theme Songs I added some basic song info (copied the Digimon Savers setup), b/c I think this article needs it. I don't know all the song info, and if someone could fill in the missing info (where appropriate), I would be grateful! --Rad140 00:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC) - Added "Concerto de Aranjuez" because 1. it is also one of the insert songs missed by some fans because they don't know the name and 2. it is such an awesome song deserving of indexing. --Akai's Flare 17:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Personalities/Crests Should the personality traits of the children (ie Tai, Courage) direct to the traits on wikipedia, or to our crest pages here? --Rad140 21:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Definitely here. 01:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Mega levels I know that Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon digivolve to Phoenixmon, HKabuterimon, Rosemon and Plesiomon. But I was wondering where the info that these are their official mega levels comes from. I've seen some on the card games, but didn't think those were exactly canon when it comes to evolutions P3nathan :The characters themselves show up within the Tamer series of games starring Ryo, where they can digivolve to Mega. We have citations and images up on their articles. 00:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Every First Commercial Breaks Come Early I suppose Digimon and the first four seasons of "Power Rangers" have first commercial breaks in a range of 2-5 minutes from the start of each episode. New Series Hey KrytenKoro, does anyone else on this wiki here besides me know that Digimon Adventure is getting a new sequel in 2015 for the 15th Anniversary? If not, then I didn't mean waste any time with this. Coolautiz (talk) 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :We're aware, there's just not enough information to create an article. All of the info on the new series is listed in the news section of the front page. 01:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I can wait until more info starts rolling of the presses.Coolautiz (talk) 01:53, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Do you know this? Digimon adventure tri Next chapter spoiler -This new chapter, I think there would be a lot of orders. You can count on it this one. -Imperialdramon is infected with a virus. That is why it has different name. Infested imperialdramon's name is imperialdramon drawbite. -Imperialdramon drawbite emerges rapidly from the beginning. -Alphamon is not alone. They exist several objects. -Patamon kawaii! -Gomamon motto motto kawaii! -Hackmon evloves into Jesmon. -Jesmon is not part of a royal knights. It's a member of the new group. The new group's name is honou no tsurugi. There are five members in new grop. shakamon, jupitermon, odinmon, and new one. -Jesmon talks about fire wall. -Finally, omegamon also caught virus. -There are two new ultimate level digimons of children on the this chapter. Thanks for listening to my story, However, happilly, it is not end of next chapter story. Do expect too much of this chapter. :All of this is speculation, do not put any of it in the articles. 15:56, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dark masters. Aren't the dark master the fourth antagonist of the show?